Down with the Demon
by ZombieSparda24
Summary: Dante gets thrown into a different world with a girl who wants him to go to high school! Dante is OOC! DantexReader WARNING this story contains mature content, bad language, and some bad grammar! R&R Please XD


**Please read the A/N at the end, thanks! **

**Warning! This story contains bad language, mature content, and horrible grammar.**

**I OWN NOTHING! Devil May Cry does not belong to me! **

"**Down with the Demon"**

It was dark. Your room provided enough light for you to identify the surroundings. "Why is it so dark?" you asked yourself, rubbing your head in confusion.

Getting up, you pulled back your black curtains to see that it was still raining; more like pouring. You've been alone at your uncle's house because he had to go across state for a business convention. You loved it when he left. You were free to do whatever even though you already do everything without being punished and what not.

You headed for the living room to play your favorite game; Devil May Cry. You could play for hours and not want to shoot yourself in the face due to boredom. Maybe it was because the main character, Dante, was so sexy. He had the perfect body- defined abs, white shaggy hair that hid his luminous ocean blue eyes and that bad boy attitude.

Even the way he was brutal with Rebellion and elegant with his twin pistols, Ebony and Ivory, gave you Goosebumps. If Dante was an actual person, he would turn a lot of straight men gay!

Your favorite video game character wasn't well known in your school. Not many people play games, and if they did, they played those army style games. No fun.

As you begin to slash your way through countless demons, the storm outside only became worse. 'Mother Nature was on her damn period, again.' you thought.

You were about to end the level when you see nothing but a flash of light, thunder booming loudly outside. The electric goes out, as you topple over your own feet due to the surprise darkness.

You get up and feel your way to the kitchen to retrieve some candles. You grab a few and head up to your room so you can go back to bed. There really wasn't any other choice than sleep; you couldn't do much without being able to see.

You enter your dark bedroom and shut the door after your large, fat cat wobbles in. You turn to find the lighter only to be tripped by something solid, warm, and moving.

"Ahh, what the hell did I trip over?" You say, rubbing the object underneath you, trying your very best to identify the mysterious thing.

Suddenly you hear a light groan from underneath you. You begin to get up when the electric turns back on, which surprised you because you found out what the mysterious thing was. Dante Sparda.

You were frozen where you were. Dante, who was sprawled on his back, was groaning and rubbing the top of his white head. 'No, he cant be real, he's a video game character. But why was he in my room.' You thought. As too many things filled your brain, you made a quick dash for your door.

"Hey, wait. Don't leave!" is all you hear as you sprint to the front door.

Just as your delicate fingers wrap around the metallic handle, two strong arms slam onto the door making sure that you couldn't open it even if you used all your strength. A warm breath fans across the shell of your ear as you hear Dante speak quietly.

"Lets go up to your room and talk about all of this, babe." His breath smells of mint and strawberries. Delicious.

As you're brought to your room over his shoulder, (you still wanted to run away) he gently places you on your bed. He sits down beside you and gives that signature smirk.

"Okay, you're probably wondering why I'm here…and so am I. I believe it was from the storm or whatever, anyway, I can't go back because the game I came out of was destroyed when the lightning hit." He explained.

" You okay, babe? " He asks, concerned eyes scan your rigid form.

" Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a lil' new to you being real an all " You answer.

…...

Hours pass and he knows almost everything about you. You basically told the half-breed your life story; how your parents had died when you were young in a car accident, and how your uncle as been there ever since.

You spoke to your uncle about Dante needing a home, leaving out the demon part.

He allowed Dante to live in the spare bedroom.

As you told Dante to settle into his new room, you got ready to head out into the never ending storm to get groceries and some clothes for Dante. Even though he looked amazing in his red trench coat, he still needed normal ones for when he starts attending high school with you.

…...

You walk inside the front door dripping wet and holding many bags. You head to the kitchen and drop the food off and head up stairs to Dante's new room with his clothes you purchased.

Knocking many times is enough evidence to say he's asleep. You quietly, and slowly open the door, walk inside and place the bags by the closet door. You turn to check if he's still sleeping but find yourself staring like an idiot.

Here lay Dante with his shirt off, pants discarded with the shirt on the floor and black boxer briefs leaving nothing to the imagination. His face was peaceful. He had both his arms behind his head acting like his pillow. His legs are sprawled out on most of the bottom part of the bed.

You feel that you've have over stayed your welcome and dash out of the demon's bedroom. You begin heading to the kitchen to put away the many frozen pizzas and strawberry ice-cream.

You feel light headed and could possibly pass out from all the random shit that has happened today, so you decided going to bed is a brilliant idea.

You make it to the top of the stairs. Passing by Dante's room, you only hear a bang, then you're being dragged into said room. "Hey, what the hell, Dante?" You yelp as your tossed gently on the bed.

"Thanks for the clothes, babe." he says while climbing back onto the bed.

"Uhh, you're welcome?". You're curious as to why he dragged you into his room.

You sit up from the comfy, soft, bed and stare up into bright blue eyes. 'Holy shit, this guy has no idea how he makes me feel..' Your mind starts spinning with uncontrollable thoughts as your eyes descend down Dante's sculpted-to-perfection body.

He's quick to follow your eyes and gives a low, sexy, chuckle.

" You know…you can touch me if you'd like, babe." he whispers in a deep, husky voice.

" I can't" You mumble back, pulling your hands up to hide your flushed cheeks. He smiles softly while grabbing your hands and pulling them away from your face. "Why can't you?" he asks, his voice making you crumble with desire. You feel ashamed that you let yourself get this close to something that would never work out. You turn your head away from that fierce gaze, and try your best to think of a good excuse. He wouldn't buy it though, you knew he could read you like an open book. "I'm waiting", he sighs, still gazing at you.

" I don't want to be like the rest" You finally reply to his question, as you release yourself from his loose grip and go to the door. "If you want a whore to fuck around with.." you pause, feeling like your heart would burst from sadness. "..go some where else". You walk out of the bedroom and head to your own. Your first day of your senior year started tomorrow and you didn't want to feel like shit in the morning.

Little did you know, there was a equally hurt half-breed sitting in his now cold, empty, bed. He felt his stomach tingle, his chest burn by the words you said. Don't get him wrong, he's been in worse arguments than that with several woman, but when it came to you, he felt like he needed to apologize. He pulled himself up and headed to your room.

He spots your small form under several thin blankets. He quickly shuts the door and quietly glides up to your side. 'Please, forgive me for being a dick' he silently pleas. Dante brushes the few strands of hair that cover your peaceful face. He pulls the blankets back and slides his huge frame close to yours. You're stirred awake by a pleasant warmth coming from behind you. You turn and nuzzle your face against a warm chest. 'Wait, warm chest?' You open your sleepy eyes to see Dante, barely lit up by the moon's rays coming through the curtains. He seemed upset, his face set in a scowl.

'D-Dante, what's wrong?" You ask, sitting up and feeling his warmth disappear. His head moves slightly so he can stare deep into your eyes. If you were any other woman you would have jumped him at that moment. Suddenly, as if you would vanish from this earth, Dante grabs you and locks you close to his chest with his muscular, toned to perfection, arms. He mumbles something next to your ear, but you couldn't quit make it out

"What did you say, Dante?"

He gives out a deep sigh as his breath fans your ear. "I said that I was sorry. I was stupid for being so forward, but you have to understand that's just how I am. When I see something I want.. I must have it. And, I don't want you thinking that your just another girl to me, okay? Cuz' you're not. I know I just met you, and this is all new to you.. but its all new to me as well. I've never wanted a person so bad in my life.." He finishes his rants and takes a deep breath.

Inside, you can't help but smile, he had said he was sorry and you mean something to him. "I forgive you." you smile up at him. He feels a wave of relief wash over his body.

He pulls the covers over the two of you. "Its late, (y/n). We should get some shut eye for our first day at that hell hole you call a school," he yawns. You giggle, noticing he wanted to stay in your bed tonight. You give in and burrow your way under the blankets. Your backside is held against a warm, muscular and strong, chest. You two enjoy the warmth and fall into a deep sleep.

…...

'_**Buzz…Buzz…**_' The annoying buzzing in your dream turns out to be your stupid alarm clock. You're too tired to realize you've straddled Dante's waist so you could extend your short arms to turn the annoying sound off. Good thing he didn't wake up, that would be hard to explain to the perverted teen. 'Oh, hey! Sorry bout that, I forgot your sexiness was still in my bed.. and that damn alarm was pissing me off'. That would be a horrible explanation.

You move quietly, disturbing the slumbering demon hunter might not be a wise decision. You make it off the bed and head to your small, over flowing, closet. 'What to wear?'. you ask yourself, skimming through the old band t-shirts and ripped hoodies.

You make it into the bathroom to start your morning ritual ;shower, make-up, hair, and clothes. You decided to let Dante sleep in, one, because its going to be a pain to get ready while he's up, and two, you still need time to think of a way to get that lazy ass up!

Completely dressed in a black 'Avenged sevenfold' t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, and black converse high-tops. You looked amazing, and that's how you liked it.

After admiring your outfit, you head back to your room to wake up Dante. You walked into your room to find no devil hunter. 'Where did he-". You were at a stand still when you turned to look at the bedroom door. There in all his glory, was Dante, clean from a shower, and smelling delicious. He donned a pair of ripped blue jeans, a black 'Three Days Grace' t-shirt, and black combat boots. You turn your head away to conceal the blush covering your pale skin.

" Y-you ready to go, Dante?"

"I guess so.." he growls out, picking up his new book bag and slinging it on one shoulder.

The two of you head out the door and begin the fifteen minute walk to the high school. Along the way the demon hunter would randomly put his big, yet smooth, hand in your hair, ruffling it up. He would also walk beside you and grab your hand, which you were quick to pull away. This would make him frown, head down, and hands stuffed into his pockets. You felt bad, but you still felt like another girl to him. He could have tried all of these tricks with other girls.

You finally give in and let your hand fall to your side, waiting for him to reach out for it again. A minute or two later, and he has snatched your small hand in his. His grip is tight, but not painful. He slowly brings you closer to him as he smiles down at you.

'Maybe I can change this womanizing man'. You thought as you enjoyed the feel of his hand holding yours.

The two of you made it to school, finally. You pulled your small hand from Dante's which caused him to produce a low rumble deep in his throat that sounded like a growl. He was disappointed that you'd pull away from him like that. He didn't like it, but he knew you didn't want people to crowd around and ask who he was to you. So, he did what any sane, protective and possessive, half-breed would do. He gave any male and some females the look that said, 'This is mine. Touch it, and I will kill you' look.

You made it to school early to get Dante's schedule, and when you did you were surprised the two of you had almost every class together. You just prayed that Dante would behave some what when you weren't with him. But that's like telling the fat kid to not eat their favorite cake that's in their fridge.

The day went by slowly. You had told your best friend, Brandy, about Dante, which surprisingly went well. She had said she wanted a slice of that nice piece of ass, but you ignored her perverted comments (like always). Dante didn't seem to mind her, even though about every two minutes he had to pull her off of his legs, back, and much more. That made you giggle, seeing how Dante always seemed like the guy who would enjoy those situations.

He had made a lot of friends, mostly girls who wanted a good fuck, and guys who envied him. At least he liked talking to them. You enjoyed seeing his smile when a guy would make a sexual comment to a girl, and said girl would flip the boy off, or flip the fuck out on them. Thinking about today's events, you walked to your last class.

Chemistry was going to suck. You didn't have Dante or Brandy in this class. Not saying she was your only friend; you had a lot of friends, but she was like your sister. You just wished one of them could be in here with you.

As you walk in, you spot a blond haired boy with light blue eyes. His hair was shaggy and hid most of those beautiful eyes. You've never seen this guy before, 'Must be new' you thought. As you walked closer you noticed the tight black skater pants he wore, they were supported by a studded belt. He also had on a plain gray t-shirt on that clung to his slightly muscular frame. He was cute. The unknown boy would fit well with your type of friends.

As you sit in the back, the teacher begins talking about permanent lab partners. 'Great, I'll get stuck with some idiot who is stoned out of their damn mind', you thought. He begins calling off names. "Jessica and Kyle, you're here." The teacher points to a lab station.

"(Y/N) and Anthony." You jump as your name is called. You notice the blond haired boy move as well. 'Is he my partner? What was his name? Was it Anthony?' Your mind was asking so many questions as you walk to the lab table. It had room for two people, a sink in the middle, and two stools.

You take a seat and so does, Anthony. He tapped his fingers nervously on top of the black counter top. It looked as if he wanted to talk to you, but didn't have the courage. But out of nowhere, he began talking to you as if he's known you forever.

"Hey, I'm Anthony. You're (Y/N), right?" He gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that's me." You giggled. "Its nice to meet you."

He gave a smirk, which reminded you too much of Dante's. He leaned in closer, making you blush. You just met this kid and he was already poking your bubble. "So, what type of music do you like?" He asked.

…...

The class ended quickly. You and Anthony talked about music, movies, and skateboarding. He seemed nice, but there was still this strange feeling he gave you whenever he would stare at you, or leaned in close. You simply brushed it off as nothing as you went to search for Dante.

You arrive at your locker to dispose of the many books that were handed out today. After making sure you had everything, you turned to leave, only to be stopped by something soft, yet slightly solid. You look up into light blue eyes that only belong to Anthony.

"Hey, sorry for scaring ya, but I was wondering if I could walk you home?" he asked. You blushed a deep red. 'This guy is a total ninja. Where did he come from!' you thought, while looking around to see where he may have been hiding.

"Uhh, sure.." you respond. "I guess that's okay, An-" You were quickly cut short by a large, soft, hand covering your mouth gently. You knew it was Dante, but why did he stop you?

"Sorry man, but that's my job." Dante states smoothly, smirking as he released your mouth from his hand. Dante gave a low growl before speaking again. "Why don't you just keep moving, just so I don't have to kick your ass."

"Tch, whatever, asshole."

With that, Anthony took his leave, while Dante grinned in triumph. He knew that Anthony would be back, and he will be waiting. He didn't want that skinny, frail, thing around you.

"Dante, that was so mean!" you yell, walking away from him. You made it to the front gates of your school before an arm pulls you back.

Dante, turns you around so he can lean down so his breath hits your face. His breath smelled of winter mint, most likely from gum he chewed earlier. He whispers against your ear, to which makes you shiver. "I can smell that piece of trash all over you." he growled out.

He didn't like the fact that this Anthony had put his scent all over you. Well, Dante will just have to fix that. He wanted everybody to know that you were his, and his alone. Anybody would be dead if they ever touched you, and this Anthony might be the first to go.

He grabbed your hand and walked you back to your uncle's house. Dante had to restrain himself from marking you just yet. He knew that it would upset you if he did it without telling you what it meant. This has been all new to him as well. Dante never had the urge to mark a person before, but now he wanted you forever. But before he can have you forever, he needs you to mark him as well; to finish the bond between you two.

…...

By the time you had gotten inside the confines of the house, a vicious thunder storm had started pouring down on the roof. Storms always made you tired, no matter what time of the day it was.

You ignored Dante's remarks about how shitty the weather was here in this world, and headed for that comfy bed to send you into sand-man land. You knew Dante would most likely take a nap with you, so you hurried up and changed into some shorts.

About two minutes pass and still no Dante. "Hmm, I guess he isn't coming after all." you thought, snuggling closer into the warm blankets.

You had just fallen asleep when the devil hunter decided to sneak in. He threw off his shirt and pants, only clad in his boxers. Pulling back the covers, he slid under the blankets without waking you. Getting close to you was his goal, and damn it, he was going to achieve it.

He pulled you against his solid chest. Dante's arm wrapped around your waist, as the other he used as a pillow. Your hair smelled of blueberries from your shampoo, even though Dante preferred strawberries, he still loved this smell on you. He started to nuzzle his head in your (H/C) locks, before whispering, "I'm going to have you forever." After a light peck from his smooth lips to your temple, he slowly falls into a deep sleep.

…...

The constant pounding of the rain wakes you from your dreams. You feel too comfortable to move since Dante's acting as a personal blanket. The alarm hasn't gone off since you woke a good hour before it should, which pissed you off because you were wanting more sleep. And Dante nuzzling the side of your neck wasn't helping your case. His big hands would ghost over your skin lightly, making you shiver with want. 'Maybe, just maybe one little peck on the lips won't hurt. I mean come on, he sleeps like a rock!' you told yourself.

Grabbing Dante's arms, you pulled them away from your form so you could sit up. You turned and stared at his peaceful face, his pale skin, those thin lips, and the dark eyelashes that lay against the smooth skin of his cheeks. Your eyes skimmed downward toward his ripped chest, and narrow hips. You swallow your pride and lean down to those delicious lips, and you're completely unaware of the very much awake half devil below you.

Oh, boy did Dante want you to hurry. He could feel your breath hitting his face, your eyes on him, and your body leaning over his. All he wanted to do was rise up and take you, but he wanted you to make the first move. He wanted to know that you wanted him just as much. So, when your trembling lips hit his, he grabbed the back of your head and deepened the passionate kiss. This caused a surprised gasp from you, which Dante used to his advantage and forced his warm tongue inside your mouth. You tasted better than he originally thought; sweet, yet spicy all at the same time.

You were shocked, yet you felt relief flow throughout your body. After you pulled apart to catch your breath, you jumped up from the bed and dashed out of the room and into the bathroom, embarrassed. You've never kissed any guy before, and kissing Dante felt amazing.

You were startled out of your thoughts when a loud knock sounded at the bathroom's wooden door. You could barely hear his heavy breathing on the other side of the thick wood door.

"Babe, why'd you run away like that," he seems concerned, "please open the door." He wants nothing more then to know why you ran from him. Why were you so embarrassed to kiss him? Did you not like him? He began to think of all the reasons as to how he spooked you. You let out a deep breath, closing your eyes while thinking on what to say. How do you tell a guy that you want more, but you know he doesn't want the same? Why do I have to fall for somebody who loves anything with slender legs and d-cup sized boobs? Your mind was spinning, you didn't know what to think anymore; Dante had corrupted your mind. But, you knew you had to let him know it was you and not him.

" D-Dante" you start, feeling the world on your shoulders. "I'm sorry, its not you..its me," you slide down the wooden door frame to sit "I think we want different things, ya know? You need to find somebody who wants the same as you, and its not me." you finish, tears forming at the edges of your eyes.

Dante gave a small growl deep in his chest. He was getting mad because he couldn't see you, or really show you that he truly cared for you. So he was going to use your fear of his strength to his advantage. "(Y/N), open this damn door or I'll break this thing down, and I don't think your uncle would appreciate a broken door..especially the bathroom's." He growled through clenched teeth.

You scrambled to your feet in a hurry. You unlocked the bathroom door and took a few steps back before hitting the bathtub. The door slowly opened to reveal Dante with his bangs hiding those magnificent blue eyes. His posture was tense and his hands were clenched into fists. After about a minute, he finally raised his eyes to look at you. Those eyes you've come to love were now blood shot and watery.

He started walking toward you as if he was a predator, and you were his helpless prey. He had an animalistic gleam in his eyes. He finally stopped right before you, his head tilted downward to stare at you. Dante sighed in relief as he noticed you weren't going to run away..again. His big hands found their way through your thick locks. He began nuzzling the side of your neck with his nose, while his hands moved to rest on your slender hips.

The half breed began to remove your clothing while his face remained nuzzling your neck. Your smell was delicious, but he would wait to devour you. First, he wanted to clean up in the shower.

You stood naked in front of an equally naked Dante. You let him do this without a single protest on your part. You were sick of holding back your feelings, so you let him undress you and lead you into the shower. He began to clean the two of you, his hands would caress certain places on your body; places you've never even touched yourself. But then again, you never really did anything before.

Dante didn't try anything, nor did he say anything for that matter. He just cleaned you up really. He turned the water off and stepped out. Grabbing a towel he began drying you off. After you two were both dried Dante lifted you up bridal style and carried you to his room. He gently dropped your naked form onto the soft blankets and pillows. He crawled in beside you. He shifted some so his body was pressed against yours perfectly.

You lay on your side with Dante's chest against your back. You could feel his impressive length hitting you on the ass.

Dante pulled the covers over your naked bodies, not wanting to excite his member any more than what it already was. He wanted to talk to you about the kiss and everything else. So, he inhaled and exhaled some air and started his questions, and reasons for his actions.

" Babe, I want ya to listen," he started. "I want ya to know that I do care for you. I want you to understand that I'm not doing this just to have a good fuck, ya know?" he started rubbing his face against your damp head. " I want you to be mine forever, but to do that, we're going to need Anthony's help" he finished.

"W-what does he have anything to do with this?" you ask, still remaining under the covers.

"He can make ya immortal, like me" he smiled. "Since I'm part demon, I'll live longer than you. But if we have Anthony's help..you can be mine forever." He mumbles into your hair.

"I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't, but if he helps me make you immortal, I might just call him a friend." He laughs.

"Dante, what if I don't want to become immortal?" you ask, hating yourself for hurting Dante. You knew he wanted you to want the same thing, but how could you; you enjoyed being human.

"Then you don't have to, I'll just have to love an old woman," he whispered, chuckling at the thought. He began caressing your stomach with his hand, and planting light kisses along your jaw line.

'Dante just mentioned he would love me. Did he even realize he said it.' Your mind was seeing stars. Dante Sparda just said he loved you, well, kind of. But that was still adorable. 'Maybe being immortal isn't such a bad idea.'

"Okay, I'll do it." You rise up and forget you're completely naked, you jump back under the covers to hide.

" Thank you" he says, pulling you back up. He was going to make sure he had you as a mortal before you changed.

Dante started grinding against your backside. You could feel his member hardening with each thrust, his body was hot. You knew tonight was going to be it.

Dante didn't hesitate, he had you pinned beneath him. He leaned to the side and grabbed the end of the sheet, ripping it in a downward motion. Dante used the cloth to tie your small hands to the best post; he didn't want you running away again.

He began licking, rubbing, and kissing your hot flesh. He moved to your womanhood and stopped completely. He wanted to be inside you now, he had the rest of his life to taste your delicious juices.

"This is going to hurt, but it will feel good after, okay?" he positions himself at your heated entrance. You simply nod your head and brace yourself for his penetration.

His length pushed inside, his entire cock now inside you. You yelp in pain as you're torn apart. He was too big.

Dante waited patiently. His control was slipping, but he had to hold on so he wouldn't hurt you. When you finally started rocking your hips, he began thrusting slowly.

Your loud moans fueled him, he started to pound you into the bed. You were so tight around his member, it felt amazing. The way your body moved with his, and the sounds you made was a dream.

"Say my name." he ordered. Gripping your hips, he drove his cock into you at such a pace that you began to see stars.

"Da-hmmf.." you couldn't speak coherently, this was too much. Your juices began running down your legs and onto the bed.

"Say it!" he growled, biting you lightly on the shoulder. "Say my name.."

"Dante!" you screamed, your climax nearing.

Dante's was nearing as well. He started thrusting inside of your core harder. His control had long been gone. You moaned his name and came, your juices sliding down his length as he continually fucked you. He couldn't hold on much longer, your walls clenched his member. Dante released your hands before flipping you over onto your stomach. He grabbed you and started his 'spear-like' thrust into you.

Dante grabbed your pale neck with on hand, and held you close to his chest with the other. He came deep inside your womb as he bit down on your neck. He drained some blood from you, but not much. The mark will be permanent, and it will show that you belong to him, and only him. He decided to have you mark him later, after you've become immortal.

The half breed freed you from his fangs and started using his tongue to clean away the blood. When he was satisfied with his mark, he kissed you on the lips. He pulled away and laid on the bed, bring you with him.

You rest your head on his chest, while his hand rubs your now cooling flesh. You feel the mark and realize that it's going to be a bitch to cover up. Dante sees your reaction and chuckles loudly.

"You, my (Y/N), are mine forever. And that mark there," he points to your neck "proves it." He gives a big smile of triumph. You laugh and throw a pillow at him.

"Go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow with Anthony," you yawn.

Dante pulls you close. He whispers an 'I love you' and shuts his eyes. You turn and see he's sleeping, well that's what you thought. You whisper back, "I love you too," and slowly close your eyes.

Dante gave smirked. He had what he wanted. Now, he just had to make you immortal by getting help from Anthony, who was a wizard that enjoyed dark magic.

But if Anthony hurts you, he'll pay big time. With the thought of Dante ripping Anthony in half, he fell into a deep slumber.

**THE END!**

**(Author Note)**

**Okay, that was my first story ever. I know some of you are going to hate it, but I don't want any nasty reviews on how badly I suck at writing..I know I suck. I just wrote this quickly. I know its kinda fast pace..but I just wanted to write a story and post soooo freakin badly! XD Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. Dante is very OCC and this story has little detail in it..don't hurt me! *hides behind kitten* And I know he fell in love with the reader in a hurry, just relax..its my first story. I also made Dante live longer than what he should, but I'm not actually sure how he would age. ^_^ If I write another story it will most likely be longer and have chapters. That's if I write again. Okay, I've talked enough, bye! **

**P.s. I think Dante should actually be with Nero..sorry but they're so cute together. XD**


End file.
